


Something New

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: The Drabble Collection [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I've never written anything like this before, M/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: They hadn't done this before...





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous laughter* well...this is new. I've not written anything like this before and, truth be told, I'm slightly apprehensive about it. Hence why I started with a short fic which I could fit into this collection (although it's a bit longer than a drabble coming in at around 369 words).  
> Anyway, I hope this is okay...  
> If this isn't your thing, please don't read any further.

They hadn’t done this before. Either of them. Ever. But they were here, doing it now, and it was _fucking fantastic_. The three of them, together, in one bed, naked. It was glorious.

They hadn’t planned it. It had just happened. They had bumped into Jack on the planet they were visiting, gotten drunk that night and decided to give it a go.

That had been two days ago. Now, here they were, completely sober, hands all over each other’s bodies. Jack had his mouth wrapped tightly around the Doctor’s cock as Rose kissed him furiously, his hands wandering over her body, squeezing her breasts, travelling up and down, all the while moaning into her mouth every time Jack gave him a particularly pleasurable suck.

They separated for a second before the Doctor pulled Jack into a kiss, tasting himself as Jack kissed back.

Rose watched as the two men snogged deeply, her fingers travelling down her body, rubbing at herself to keep herself on edge.

She was almost close to coming when the Doctor and Jacked pulled away and looked across at her. None of them said anything, they just did. They arranged themselves so that Rose could wrap her lips around Jack’s cock while the Doctor could push himself into her from behind.

It took a moment to find a rhythm. Every time the Doctor thrusted into her, Rose would gasp and nearly let Jack slip from her mouth. Eventually, they got there and an orchestra of moans of pleasure, the creaking bed and the sound of flesh slapping on flesh was the only sound that could be heard within the depths of the TARDIS.

It wasn’t much longer before the three of them came together, crying out as their orgasms hit. Once they came down from their collective high, they collapsed bonelessly onto one another and stayed there, until they felt ready to move.

Much later, the three of them found themselves in the galley, giddy and happy after their bedroom activities.

So when Jack suggested that they do it again sometime, it was hardly a surprise when the sound of three people climaxing could have been heard from the galley less than an hour later.


End file.
